Win a Date with Renee
Win a Date with Renee is the 11th episode of Season 4 of Kids Incorporated and 76th episode overall. In this episode, Richie cooks up another get-rich quick scheme...raffling a date with Renee. Plot Summary After opening with "Who's That Girl"; the kids are relaxing as Connie and Richie face off in a game of table tennis (with Kid "calling" the action). Connie ends up winning (though she distracted Richie in the process). Before a protest can be launched; Riley comes bearing posters; then suggests the kids have a bake sale to make money for their own posters. This causes the gears in Richie's head to begin turning, and after "One Fine Day" he announces his plan: a raffle (much to the guy's fears). Worse yet; he was planning to raffle a date with Renee, and he's nearly sold out of tickets. The gang tries to warn Richie about Renee's temper, but he refuses to listen. Renee then arrives with her suggestion of a car wash when she sees the poster. Not surprisingly, she's not amused (her reaction: "I'm going to clobber him"); setting up "If I Say Yes". Renee finds and explodes on Richie; angrily demanding Richie get the tickets back (which he couldn't do). Richie is left trying to apologize ("I'm Only Human"), leading to Renee VERY reluctantly agreeing. Richie eventually made enough to get the posters for the band (albeit with an "X" over Richie's face thanks to Renee) and Renee enjoyed her time with the winner: Head of the Class star Brian Robbins. However the others work quickly to stop any further plans from being cooked up on Richie's head ("Only in My Dreams"). Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Connie Lew - Connie * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guests * Brian Robbins - Himself Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Challyn Markray * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Who's That Girl" (Madonna cover; performed by Connie) * "One Fine Day" (The Chiffons cover {also recorded by Carole King}; performed by Renee) * "If I Say Yes" (Five Star cover; performed by Renee) * "I'm Only Human" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Richie) * "Only in My Dreams" (Debbie Gibson cover; performed by Stacy) Trivia * In "Who's That Girl" and "One Fine Day", Challyn used/touched the black Yamaha KX5. * "One Fine Day" was previously used in the Season 2 episode "No Rhyme or Reason"; also with vocals by Renee. * Brian Robbins was the first of two cast members of the 1986-91 ABC sitcom "Head of the Class" to appear on Kids Incorporated. The other was Tony O'Dell; who played Riley's cousin Barney in the following season's "Kahuna Kids" episode. * This is the 2nd/last episode to feature Challyn Markray playing/playing on/touching the black Yamaha KX5 keytar. * Ryan and Kid didn't sing in this episode. * Stacy was absent in "If I Say Yes" because she missed rehearsal for the song. Goofs *When Kids Incorporated is singing "One Fine Day" Stacy almost leaves the stage before the song is finished. Stacy quickly realizes her mistake and returns to her microphone to finish "One Fine Day". Stacy is visibly embarrassed by her mistake. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 4 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Ryan didn't sing Category:Episodes that Kid didn't sing Category:Episodes where Challyn played/played on the keytar which is the Yamaha KX5